To develop a biochemical assay that will predict for response, or lack of response, of the advanced disease patient to cytotoxic chemotherapy. To ascertain if the biochemical properties of the primary lesion may predict for delay or rapidity of recurrence in those node-positive patients placed on adjuvant chemotherapy. If the biochemical properties of the primary lesion in node-negative patients is different from lesions from node-positive patients and, further, if one could predict for recurrence of disease in node-negative patients.